Every Picture Tells A Story
"Every Picture Tells A Story" is the nineteenth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 149th produced episode of the series. On the eve of Quinn's big gallery opening, an uninvited guest ambushes Clayton. Nathan spends the day with Jamie, while Haley struggles with life after her mother’s passing. Brooke and Julian each receive a shocking surprise. Meanwhile, Skills learns the truth about Lauren and Mouth. Synopsis Memorable Quotes :"Is this how you got mom?" :"It took a lot more than a close shave to get your mom to fall for me." :"Really? Why?" :"When I met your mom I wasn't exactly the nicest guy in the world. It's true. I was a bit selfish and I fought a lot." :" But you're not like that now." :"Being with your mom made me a better person. And you know what, now that I think of it. Your mom and you Uncle Lucas did." :"It must've been fun having a brother growing up... it's like having your best friend over all the time." :"Yeah. But remember Uncle Lucas and I weren't really close when we were your age. And the important part is we became more like real brothers once we got a little bit older, but you're right, having a brother is like having a best friend. It helped make the man I am today." ::Jamie Scott and Nathan Scott :"Hands off girly. That one's mine." :"How you holding up?" :"I'm good." :"I know it must be hard. Your mom played a big part in this night." :"Yeah, it is, but, you know, I think Jamie really helps. It's kind of life's little plan, you know? You have kids so you have something to hold onto when you lose your parents... What's wrong?" :"I can't have kids." :"What?... Have you seen a specialist or..?" :"Yeah, no, I did everything, and kids aren't in the cards for me." :"You cannot give up, Brooke. You never know." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"Can I ask you a favor? Even though she doesn't show it all the time, deep down inside your mom is still very sad that your grandma died." :"Yeah." :"So when I'm away, I need you to just watch her and make sure she's not too sad.. I need you to be the man of the house when I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" :"Yeah." ::Nathan Scott and Jamie Scott :"What?" :"You remember what you said to me our first night here?" :"What if we ruin it?" :"Every night I spent away from you, I dreamed about being back here.. in this room, in this bed, with you. I dreamed about us, Brooke. And now we're here. We're back. And you look even more beautiful than in my dreams. I love you. I never stopped loving you.. not for one night, not for one moment. And I never will. Nothing can ruin us, Brooke Davis." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker Voiceover Music * "Enough To Let Me Go" - Switchfoot * "Car Crash" - WAKEY!WAKEY! * "You're Gonna Break My Heart Some Day" - The Idyllists * "Let You Go" - Noush Skaugen * "August Moon" - Dylan in the Movies * "Rock and Roll All Nite" - KISS * "All for the Taking" - Turtle Giant * "Who Who" - Midnight Hour * "Substitutes" - The Windupdeads * "Control" - JJ Heller * "Make You Feel My Love" - Adele * "Black Tables" - Other Lives This episode's title originated from the song Every Picture Tells A Story, originally sung by Rod Stewart. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Miranda Stone Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes featuring Sara Evans Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Grubbs